Talk:Breach/@comment-25575580-20141031172249
Overall, Volume 2 was pretty good. I started watching it awhile before the episode Mountain Glenn came out, and I've rewatched everything up to that point. I've had fun thinking up different theories and ideas and stuff as to what I think would happen. So here's what I've come up with based on Volume 2. I honestly think that Yang could have beaten Neo. Although, just like it says in her bio, Yang's strength from her anger can be used against her, as shown in the fight against Neo. Yang was rather annoyed by Neo during their first encounter which is why I believe she wanted to fight her in No Brakes. However, Yang wasn't fighting as she normally did because her anger stopped her from thinking rationally and Neo took notice of that and took advantage of it, mocking her. I think more questions are being brought forward than being answered. I mean, I know that the story is reaching it's end soon so it's supposed to be building to certain things, but the cliff hanger after Breach is way too big to just end the season right there. Although, looking back at other shows, it does seem like that's a recurring thing. Is no one going to question how Weiss, who was knocked unconscious during the fight with the White Fang Lieutenant in No Brakes and then tossed up in the air and was about to be slashed to shit, could have possibly survived that? There is certain things such as that that literally remain unanswered. Everyone is worried about Raven, whether or not the Grimm are humanity's greatest threat, and other important plot things. However, I have yet to see a single comment about things like the question mentioned earlier, what Sun and Neptune were even doing in the last episode, what type of weapon does Velvet have, what will happen to Neo after what happened in No Brakes, when will someone from the main cast die, etc. Certain characters who were rather major in the beginning of the series have smaller roles in Volume 2. For example, Glynda Goodwitch appeared in the first Episode "Ruby Rose" as a fighting Huntress. But now she is the cleanup lady for damage. Cardin and his team are basically gone and no one even mentions them. Both Sun and Neptune had fight scenes at some point in Volume 2, but in this last episode, they literally did nothing but show their badges and fist bump. Teams RWBY and JNPR both most focused on in Volume 1, but in Volume 2, JNPR basically appear only to back up RWBY. When will we get trailers for JNPR? When will they take the spotlight for at least 4 out of the 12 episodes? When will Ren start making waffles and pancakes again?? My opinion on the "Raven possibly being the mother of Yang" is that I think she is Yang's mother, but I'm leaning more towards a friend of her mother who resembles her daughter. Sure the idea of Raven being Yang's mother seems incredibly likely, it just seems like a cliche. This situation has literally been used so many times that if I had a penny for Everytime a person used this, I would have over 1 million dollars. But I can imagine in Volume 3, Yang will ask Raven if she is her mother and Raven will deny it, telling her that she's just a friend. I think Adam will lead the White Fang better than anyone else in the show. For one, he's actually a Faunus. Another reason is that he seems like a leader who can give his followers hope while proving to others that he's power-hungry. He'll be a more badass, "I'll do everything myself" leader.